ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core B, Ravetch The Administrative Core will provide overall management of the administrative functions of the CCHI. This includes proving clear and regular communication channels between the CCHI participants, the NIH, and the External Scientific Advisory Group, reporting research findings annually and through publications, allocating research resources between the projects and the core, and ensuring compliance on animal and human subjects usage. The goals of the Administrative Core are 1) to provide scientific leadership and management for the Center; 2) maintain regulatory and fiscal compliance and administrative oversight; and 3) coordinate communications and research dissemination. The result of the execution of these goals will be a Center with synergized research projects, streamlined and accurate reporting, and vast public dissemination. Deliverables from the Administrative Core will include quarterly seminars and annual Distinguished Investigator lectures, a CCHI-specific website with both public and private access, annual progress reports to the NIAID following NIH policy and guidelines, multiple publications resulting from CCHI research, and data input to the ImmPort system.